


Другие танцы

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, One-sided Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd - Freeform, POV - David Shepherd, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: "Охрана сообщила, что он с Джеком. Видимо другие танцы привлекают их больше".
Relationships: Claudia Loren/David Shepherd, Jack Benjamin & David Shepherd, Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Другие танцы

То ли от выпивки, то ли от духоты и мельтешащих пятен света кружилась голова. Вслед за Джеком Дэвид пробирался сквозь толпу на танцполе, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Это было так непохоже на скромные вечера танцев, которые жители устраивали по выходным в городке рядом с домом. Даже в Порту его знакомые парни – да и девчонки тоже — всем развлечениям предпочитали посиделки в баре. Здесь же все было по-другому. 

— Джек, подожди! — прокричал Дэвид ему в спину. Споткнулся и на секунду потерял равновесие. Вот черт! Пожалуй, не надо так налегать на алкоголь. Девушка — Клодия, кажется, так ее называл Джек, — подхватила его под руку, развернула к себе, и Джек тут же скрылся из поля зрения среди безликих, размытых силуэтов на площадке. Дэвид дернулся было следом, но девичье тело прижималось так плотно, пальцы гладили его запястье не столько нежно, сколько настойчиво, и он невольно сдался, позволил ей двигаться вместе с ним в ритме животной страсти. И все же нет-нет да бросал взгляд в сторону в поисках Джека. Что произошло там, на вечеринке? Что заставило его бежать оттуда? 

Потасовка в углу отвлекла его внимание, а потом стало не до танцев. Дрался Джек отчаянно. Когда кулак верзилы в белом впечатался в скулу принца, Дэвид рванулся на помощь, но его быстро оттеснили в сторону. Он в недоумении смотрел, как Джек с искаженным злостью лицом осыпал ударами некстати подвернувшегося парня. И в ужасе — когда досталось самому Джеку. Но тот лишь усмехнулся и снова бросился в бой. На секунду Дэвид заметил в его усмешке что-то похожее на удовлетворение. Почему? Что толкнуло его на эту драку? Все это представление выглядело так, будто Джек сам нарывался, словно хотел причинить боль и… чтобы сделали больно ему. Словно хотел наказать себя, сделать боль ощутимой. 

Дэвид не хотел, чтобы Джеку было больно. Никогда. Он почувствовал, как сжались кулаки. 

— Пойдем, Дэвид. — Клодия настойчиво тянула его прочь. Дэвид оглянулся. — Джек большой мальчик и сам разберется. Пойдем.

Он заставил себя не смотреть в ту сторону, не прислушиваться к шуму драки. Джек… 

Разбитые губы и скула уже начали опухать. Дэвид смотрел, как Джек то и дело трогал кончиком языка свежую ссадину в уголке рта, каждый раз будто заново удивляясь ее появлению, и взгляда не мог отвести от его лица. За маской радушного хозяина он видел усталость: гнев Джека вспыхивал быстро, но так же быстро он исчез из его глаз, оставив после себя опустошение. Джек изобразил еще одну вымученную улыбку. Ему бы сейчас в постель и холодный компресс… Дэвид покосился на лестницу, ведущую наверх, в спальню принца. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас улизнуть вместе с Джеком, уж он-то знал, что делать, как помочь. И как утолить собственную жажду. Если бы Джек посмотрел на него хоть раз, он бы все понял, должен был понять... Вот только Джек поднялся к себе с незнакомой красоткой из клуба, и Дэвиду ничего не оставалось, как продолжать играть свою роль. Мягкие губы Клодии касались его кожи за ухом, у основания шеи. Дэвид отвечал, подавался навстречу, комкал в кулаке подол золотистого платья и старался не думать о том, как другие губы касаются приоткрытых губ Джека, как другие руки сминают его одежду. 

— Стой. Я… не могу. Прости. Не могу с другими…

— Такой верный мальчик, такой хороший… — Клодия поцеловала его в последний раз и отстранилась. Дэвид старался не смотреть на нее. Ему не было стыдно за свой провал, совсем нет. Он поспешно застегнул джинсы, схватил рубашку и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Уже на улице оглянулся на подсвеченные рассветным солнцем окна. Где-то там сейчас Джек, и этот рассвет он встречает не с ним. Что Клодия скажет потом остальным, ему было плевать. Пускай думают, что виной всему Мишель. Так даже удобней. Не нужно ничего объяснять, они все придумают сами: герой, прекрасная принцесса...

Уйти, притворившись влюбленным, было несложно. Он и был им. Влюбленным. Вот только не о принцессе вспоминал он в одиночестве в своей квартире, вздыхая шумно под тонким покрывалом. Не о ней он мечтал весь этот вечер и ночь напролет.

Что до Мишель, ему повезло. И даже не нужно слишком сильно стараться. Все дело в том, что принцесса была так похожа на _него_.


End file.
